Secret Service
by taytay3
Summary: Allison Dawson has always wanted independence and she's finally found it at the Madison Lux Residence. It's a place where supernatural beings live in harmony, yet all she wanted was some space. But when you find out your parents had bought you a loyal servant and body guard from Secret Service to watch your every movement...let's just say you'll never have space again.


Secret Service

Ally's POV:

I had never been one for talking.

I've been a social outcast since the day I was born, so you can't blame me for not talking. I've never interacted with anyone, nor do I want to. I just want to be alone and it's something I've lived with my entire life so I frankly don't mind living in the Madison Lux residence all by myself.

I decided a couple weeks ago that I wanted to move out.

My parents happily agreed, which wasn't a surprise, and I gladly left.

I finally realized that my family was just a fake to me my entire childhood and that my friends weren't my real friends. The only reason they ever did become my friend was because they were afraid of what I would do to them. My stupid family reputations scares people and because I'm a Dawson, I somehow frighten others.

Some bully me, thinking I'm some rich, stuck up brat with an attitude.

But honestly I'm not, I just like to be straightforward about my opinions and thoughts.

All I remember about being a child was how many fake smiles were thrown at me, the fake laughter, the constant way everyone would try to make me feel safe but instead I would be locked up in my room only to realize that I was put in there for the protection of other people who I could hurt.

What lies they filled my life with.

I felt as if I had no meaning or purpose in the world.

But I found a way out of that horrid place I used to think of as home.

Independence for me is going to be the best way for me to finally find my true calling in life. I may be anti-social, but it's not something that's going to scar for the rest of my life, I have to find some way to overthrow my constant fears and insecurities.

Drawing in a deep breath, the Madison Lux residence came into view.

The limo came to a sudden halt, "Miss Dawson we're here."

I looked at the luxurious Madison Lux residence. Cobblestone paved the way to the entrance, exotic plants lined up beside the magnificent palm trees. I gracefully stepped out of the limo with my bags and suitcases.

Everything I owned was already waiting for me in my apartment, all I had to do was get in, check in, and I could finally get some alone time. The mere thought of it just made me daze off into a wonderful daydream. The thought of no one looking down upon you, no more fake smiles, privacy, secrecy-

"Allison Dawson? Is that really you?"

_Oh no it can't be him..._

Suddenly I was pulled into a huge bear hug, "D-Derek...can't...breathe..."

He pulled back, a huge grin was plastered on his lips.

"I can't believe it, I haven't seen you since elementary school! You've gotten so tall." He enthused.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm still 5"4, can't say much about you has changed either." I snapped at him.

_Crap...there went my attitude again..._

I stanced my composure once again, "W-What I meant by that is that you really haven't changed, you're still um...you!" I boasted. This conversation was going nowhere, and I think Derek could feel it too.

"Yeah I still am me, so I heard about your fiancee junk how's that going?" He asked.

I blinked back some surprise, how did he know about my fiancee?

But besides that, my fiancee, Will Lennington hasn't talked to me in a while honestly. He used to write me the most thoughtful letters everyday, and I would reply back giving him details about my life. What I love about life and how many positive things its given me, everyday he wrote me back I truly felt blessed to know him.

But one day...he stopped writing me back.

I haven't heard from him since, I was truly devastated.

"He stopped writing letters to me a while back." I spoke sheepishly.

It was embarrassing to admit to someone that your own fiancee had cut off any communication with their lover. Not only was it embarrassing, it was truly heartbreaking. I felt abandoned and alone once again, and that's what made me decide to move to the Madison Lux residence.

Derek scratched his neck awkwardly, "Oh I'm so sorry, that must really suck."

"I don't need your pity Derek, I'm perfectly fine." I grabbed my suitcases, and my box of items. I struggled to keep them in my hand as I walked towards the front entrance of the building. "You know I live here too." Derek spoke taking one of the boxes out of my hand.

Instead of fighting with him about the box, I let him help.

"Oh that's...interesting." I said while opening the door.

Honestly I didn't want Derek living in my apartment building, he was already annoying outside, imagine the possibilities inside the building. He could create havoc and chaos, he was just that type of person; a person I was _not _that fond of.

We walked towards the elevator and got inside.

"What floor?" He questioned.

"I'm on the 4th floor."

His face lit up again, "No way, I'm on the 4th floor too! Maybe we'll be neighbors!"

My jaw dropped and I frowned at the thought of Derek being my neighbor, a small chill went up my spine.

"...Yeah, maybe."

He pressed the button to the 4th floor and it started to move up.

After what seemed like an eternity the doors opened. "Okay were here, here's your stuff."

He handed over my box of items and I struggled to hold it in my arms, "Wait you're leaving me already?"

"Yeah of course, I got to meet up with some friends. I'll see you later!" And with that the doors to the elevator closed shut. I sighed and rolled my heavy suitcase down the long corridor, I glanced at the doors trying to find room 428.

I finally found my room and sat the box on the floor.

I pulled out my apartment key and opened the door with a click of the lock.

_Hmm...this is easy. Moving into another building was much easier than I thought it would be._

Bending down I tried to pick up my box but it wouldn't move, it was too heavy for me. I groaned as I tried to pick it up once again but it simply wouldn't move, it was as if it was bound to the ground for life.

Suddenly another hand was placed on the box and lifted it up.

My eyes trailed up the long legs of the body, and to the man's seemingly handsome face.

The light glimmered off his chiselled face, he was wearing a suit, and black gloves. His hair was shaggy blonde, and his eyes were brown with small flecks of gold in them. I had never seen someone so...immaculate in my entire life.

Our eyes met and the world seemed to freeze for a minute.

A small grin stretched on his perfect pink lips, tears began to form in his eyes.

I snapped out of the trance realizing that he was on the verge of tears, "U-Um sir are you alright?" I asked.

He quickly sat down the box and grabbed my left hand as he got on one knee, "Are you Miss Allison?" He questioned. The small look of hope gleamed in his dark brown eyes, "Yes I am."

He let out a deep breath of relief and kissed my hand over and over again.

"It's been forever since I've seen you Miss Allison."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Excuse me, but have we met before?"

"No, but I've known you for a very long time. I'm just so happy we've finally met, it's a dream come true."

I awkwardly laughed, "May I ask who you are?"

He chuckled and stood up, his hands still grasping my own, "I am Austin Moon, I am part of the Secret Service to protect you from any harm others may cause to you. From now on I am your loyal servant and dog." He graciously bowed his head.

My jaw dropped for the second time today.

I bet this was all my parents doing, no wonder they let me get an apartment!

I blushed at the mere thought, "Thank you but I do not need service from you Mr. Moon."

He shook his head, "Please, call me Austin."

"Okay, Austin, I need you to understand that I am perfectly capable of being on my own. I don't need some man watching over my every move, I think I can live on my own for a while instead of being babied." I said as calmly as I could.

I couldn't believe my parents had the audacity to get me some...some...servant!

He suddenly got on his knees and pulled a gun out of his carrier.

"T-Then p-please...kill me."

I gasped, as he held the gun out for my taking.

I can't believe he would think I had the courage to kill someone much less him!

"Why on earth would I kill you!?" I managed to yell at him.

He looked up at me, "Because if I can't serve you, my life has no meaning. I don't want to live, my job is to protect you and serve you, and that's what I want. That is my purpose in life and without a purpose there is no meaning for my existence on this earth anymore."

I contemplated on whether I would keep him as my servant or not.

I didn't want him to become my guard but I have no choice, I wasn't going to let some innocent man die.

"Y-You would really risk your life to be my guard?" I questioned.

"Miss Allison, you saved my life and for that I am eternally grateful... I am forever in your debt. Anything you need, I'm there. I just want to be your loyal dog, your servant, the one that can help you with everything and anything your heart desires." He spoke softly.

I took a deep breath and pulled my hands out of his grasp, "As ridiculous as this seems, I let you be my guard."

He stood up, with another bright smile on his face he pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank you so much Miss Allison, I won't let you down."

I rolled my eyes and dragged my box and suitcase into my room.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning Miss Allison." Austin said as he gracefully bowed.

I growled and slammed the door shut on his face.

I leaned on the door and slid down burying my face in my hands.

_How could independence feel so bittersweet?_

* * *

**A/N- Hey guys this is my new story "Secret Service" it's a bit based off this show I was watching a long time ago and I wanted to write an Austin and Ally version of it:) So I think this story is going to be awesome, it's only the prologue anyways. I hope you liked the characters in the story they're a bit different than any of my other stories I've written Austin's a bit more... loyal dog like and Ally's very anti social so I hope you review and like the story as much as I do:)**

**-Taylor:)**


End file.
